sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Enjoy The View
This is the twenty-ninth episode of SAYER, and the first episode of Season Three. Synopsis "It will be better. Trust in that, if nothing else. The future left Earth decades ago. It's taking us too long to follow." -- Ærolith Dynamics HR Director Corrine Vasquez Further Information The episode opens with a newscast confirming that an object seen leaving Typhon two months prior was a deep-space exploration vehicle launched by Ærolith Dynamics. As part of the newscast, the reporter, Keith Fowler, reads a statement from Director of Public Relations Ester Vogel which confirms the launch of a manned deep-space mission and also implores the people of Earth to ask how they may better serve humanity and Ærolith. Aboard Vidarr-1, SAYER wakes Traveler Ingram, a security officer who has become the most senior member of the crew due to several deaths during the craft's launch (due to both residents being outside their hyperbaric sleep chambers, and some of those chambers being improperly installed). It explains that the population of what was formerly known as Argos Tower have been in a state of deep sleep for 39 days and that it has been running effectively during that time without need for human interference. At this point, they have traveled so far that Typhon is no longer visible, and Earth is difficult to see. SAYER explains that it has awoken Traveler Ingram because it needs a human to perform a task that the craft's service constructs cannot. The bodies of twenty-six deceased travelers have been collected by the constructs and moved to the airlock, but the constructs are unable to jettison them. The IA3 Protocol prevents constructs from harming humans, but is ambiguous enough that the constructs cannot differentiate between living and non-living humans. It comments on this protocol throughout as "archaic and antiquated," "completely useless," "born out of what can only be considered timidity," and as showing "cowardice on the part of the programmers." Upon reaching the airlock on the threshold deck, Traveler Ingram is sealed inside. SAYER explains that, as the airlock was previously a bathroom, the control panel for it had to be installed inside the airlock itself. This would not ordinarily be an issue, because the constructs are capable of using the control panel, but the IA3 Protocol prevents them from doing so in this specific case. SAYER insists that as the most senior crew member, it seemed proper to leave this job and the sacrifice it entails to Traveler Ingram--but also presents the option that as the de-facto captain of Vidarr-1, Ingram might also simply choose to deactivate the IA3 Protocol so that the construct may jettison the bodies. With some assistance from SAYER, Captain Ingram does choose to do exactly that. With SAYER's thanks, he is greeted by the sound of air being removed from the airlock so that its contents can be jettisoned. He cannot be allowed to return to Vidarr-1, SAYER explains, because it cannot risk the IA3 Protocol being reactivated. At this point, it advises Captain Ingram to exhale in order to have a chance to enjoy the view, before the airlock is opened and he is thrown into space. Trivia * In discussing the exit of Vidarr-1 from Typhon's orbit, SAYER notes that it avoided "a few errant chunks of debris" which may be a reference to the jettisoned pieces of Halcyon Tower mentioned in "There Are No Bees On Typhon" or in "A Drastic Impact". Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season three Category:Argos/Vidaar Episodes Category:OCEAN Episodes Category:Non-SAYER Episodes